Pirate Hooper's Treasure
by CretianStar
Summary: A Halloween party at 221b has Sherlock needing more from "Captain Hooper". Slightly naughty one shot. Previously Pirate Hooper & Her Booty


A/N: It's a slightly smutty Halloween one shot. Enjoy!

* * *

"What on earth?!" Sherlock spluttered, "Can't a man walk into his own flat now without being accosted...Molly?! What is this?!" His flat had vanished, the crime scene tape across the door was garish and thankfully nothing to do with Lestrade who was snickering behind him.

"Doctor Hooper loves Halloween then?" Lestrade snorted as the pair ducked the tape into the new graveyard.

Polystyrene tombs littered the floor, there was a smoke machine in one corner and fake cobwebs dangled from every possible crevice. Sherlock was then sure about two things; number one, Molly would have cleaned out his experiments and number two, he was not cleaning any of this up.

"Greg, you're early!" A cheerful voice heralded Molly's arrival and Sherlock stared in surprise at the sight of Molly's outfit. Her choice of pirate captain was appreciated, more so as the skirt cut off at her mid-thigh, she had a sword buckled to her left hip and a bandana covering her hair. The dress itself was a frilly sleeved white shirt underneath a loosely laced corset, which Sherlock was itching to rip off of Molly and oh god those leather thigh high boots could be the death of him.

"I actually came to bring Sherlock back. He's hanging around looking for a case." Greg explained, having clocked the look on the consulting detectives face as one of awe and passion. He might not be as great as Sherlock at solving crimes, but Greg wasn't stupid, and honestly he didn't want to be in the room with a horny Sherlock Holmes.

"He was supposed to be buying the wine." Molly frowned. Ahh busted, Sherlock was drawn back from his mind palace where he was currently devising at least ten different ways to ravage Pirate Hooper to notice the glare upon his Captain's face.

"I got distracted." He breezily explained but Molly's wickedly dark smile made him worry.

"Invite said half seven? I'll be back then!" Lestrade let himself out with a smile as Molly faced Sherlock with her hands on her hips. Personally, Greg didn't fancy Sherlock's chances as Doctor Hooper was a formidable foe when she put her mind to something, and clearly she had put her mind to Halloween.

Sherlock soon realised his punishment as Molly idly raised the hem of her dress to reveal the tops of her stockings.

"I want you to decorate the kitchen as a biohazard site and for once it won't be true." Molly's fingers absently straightened the seams of her stockings and Sherlock's mouth watered but he stayed in place.

"If I don't?" He strove for a cool disposition even if his blood was rushing south.

"You don't get to pull these off with your teeth." She winked and Sherlock groaned but saw the determination in her eyes. He had never moved so fast. Soon the kitchen was decked with more spray on cobweb, a gas mask, microscopes and dry ice smoking away in a cooler box Molly had plastered in gaudy yellow tape.

Before he could make a step towards Molly, the Watsons' arrived with the wine and plastic bats.

"Your costume is in the bedroom Sherlock." Molly said distractedly as Mary, dressed suitably as a ninja, pulled out cobweb curtains and then entailed a superman costumed John to hang them. Sherlock went off grumbling under his breath, much to the amusement of the trio, though each of them ignored his muttered complaints.

Half hour later when 'Nurse' Donovan appeared as Vampire Lestrade's guest, both bearing alcoholic Witch's Brew punch it took Molly's trump card for Sherlock to behave nicely.

"No knickers Sherlock." She whispered as she passed, reaching the detectives before Sherlock could. He froze as inappropriate thoughts flooded his mind and even though his initial thought was to push everyone out of the flat, he realised Captain Molly would definitely not let him sample the delights of her knicklerless night if he rudely ejected the guests. The logical decision was to bide his time and let the party take its natural course. He accepted that it should be Molly greeting the guests, who seemed to be most of her work colleagues of various university friends of some sort, and instead Sherlock stood with John or Mary, or Mrs Hudson at various times and kept his comments to himself...mostly. He did always enjoy winding up Meena. Molly's best friend had only once fallen for Sherlock's running commentary and never had since.

What felt like hours later as Molly was sucking on a lollipop, Sherlock decided he couldn't take much more and decided to wrap himself around her from behind stoutly ignoring Grandma Addams aka Mrs Hudson's smirk and he leant down to whisper in Molly's ear.

"Captain Holmes wants to board the ship and ravage your booty." His voice sent shivers through her but his words made her laugh.

"Who says you're Captain?" She said with a wry smile at a bemused Sherlock, turning in his hold. "Besides, my ship has a few more defence mechanisms. You're going to have to beg." Her voice is low and thankfully most of their attendees had left, with the exception of John and Mary who were in the process of exiting by helping a rather intoxicated Mrs Hudson.

"Please Molly." Sherlock's low growl makes her wet but they pull apart to see the last three off. Well Molly does, leaving a rather petulant Sherlock in the kitchen until she's sure that Mrs Hudson is safely tucked up in her own flat before rejoining her beau.

"Well Sherlock?" She comes back and stands at the other end of the table, eyeing him expectantly.

"I'll beg in the bedroom." He offers as an explanation as he hoists her over his shoulder and carries her off. "Right now I want to offer my loyalty to Captain Hooper and if that means making her scream my name using only my mouth, well so be it!" He hears her laugh and her hand smacks his arse as he goes.

"Best start then now." She retorts and the bedroom door slams behind them.


End file.
